


Day of Devotion

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude is smart. He knows this well.But sometimes he can be dumb and dense when he's fixated over something else.And Seteth learned something that made him wish he could burrow back into hiding
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Day of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title. Sorry.  
> I wrote this quickly overnight bec sleep problems amidst hectic work deadlines. Hope it turned out okay for you to read

"What's all this ruckus about?" Claude asked curiously as he entered the classroom. Everyone he saw on the way looked excited and whispering to one another. Some of the girls crowded their friend and squealing excitedly, while the guys were laughing or congratulating their friend at the other side.

He couldn't think of the reason as to why they're so festive.

It's nice though. It gives life to the boring schooldays.

Even the Golden Deer classroom is in a festive mood, if one dare to say so:

Hilda's beaming in one corner, with lots of letters and boxes in front of her.

Lorenz kept fixing his hair and clothes, with a lot of roses individually packed on his desk.

Marianne still keeping to herself. Leonie keeping her company.

There's Lysithea and Raphael, seemingly arguing with the cake on their shared desk.

Ignatz nervously cleaning his glasses, with a small gift-wrapped box on his lap.

Claude stopped by Hilda's desk, peering over the stuff she has.

"That's a lot of love letters." He commented.

"Oh, shush. I'm not interested in them." Hilda told him.

"Really? So why are you smiling like that? And why is everyone so...festive?"

"Claude, have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Teach scheduled my certification exam today." He replied with a shrug. "I was busy studying so...is there some kind of event today?"

Hilda only rolled her eyes, with Lorenz piping up from the other side of the room.

"Today's a special day where we give gifts to the subject of our affection."

"We can do that any day." Claude replied with a frown.

"Well, they say today's the day Saint Cichol met his wife." Leonie told him, making Claude get confused further by this information. "It's a really minor detail in his life that somehow managed to survive over the years."

Oh, right. Saint Cichol is Saint Cethleann's father. Of course there's going to be a mother in the equation.

Still doesn't explain why people are behaving like this.

Sure, they celebrate a lot of things in Fodlan but why should they also integrate a Saint's private life into their day and even made it a pseudo holiday thing?

As if reading his mind, Marianne spoke softly. "They say if you confessed to someone and they accept, there's no power in this world that can separate you..."

Huh. Interesting.

"Yeah, there's that. But also because some people wanted to romanticise Saint Cichol's life." Lysithea piped up. "Since it's the only thing that we know about him, people's imagination went wild."

Claude hummed at that, sitting at the edge of Hilda's table. "I see...so it's like the same thing as the one at the Goddess Tower during the Ball."

"Well, it would be nice if the dining hall would also prepare food for this special occasion." Raphael grinned.

"I don't think so..." Ignatz sighed. "Students and Knights alike seemed to be going into the town nearby for their...dates."

"Quiet down." Byleth said as she entered the classroom, ignoring all the festive atmosphere. "Claude, go sit on your chair properly."

Claude snickered, sticking his tongue out childishly as he went over to his seat.

The lessons for that day was somewhat interesting, as it has something to do with a battle formation Almyra uses since ancient times. Claude zoned out halfway though, as he already know how it goes.

Instead, he stared up at Byleth, replaying what he had learned about today's mini event.

He already spent time with her in the Goddess Tower back during the Ball. And they both wished on something.

But this one is a little more specific.

He didn't expect Saint Cichol to be their version of the God of Love or something. He would have expected it more from Saint Cethleann if he were being honest.

He snapped out of his reverie when his classmates started standing up and rustling about, signalling the end of class.

Well. Guess his certification exam is up next, once people leave the room.

He was a little surprised though, when people started coming up to Byleth.

Lorenz gave her three stems of roses.

Ignatz gave her the gift-wrapped box he was holding carefully.

Hilda skipped cheerfully to Byleth's side and handed her a paperbag.

Lysithea spoke out loud that she made the cake especially for Byleth, and that she shouldn't worry about the sugar in it.

Leonie only gave her a challenge to spar.

Marianne handed over a pressed flower bookmark.

Raphael surprisingly gave Byleth a whetstone of superb quality, and he admitted he got it for free for helping out some merchants the other day and he has no use for it since he fights with his fists at the moment.

When the hubbub died down, leaving Claude and Byleth alone in the classroom, there was an obvious awkwardness in the air.

Everyone got gifts for Byleth.

Except for him.

In his defense, he really was studying and didn't know what other event was slotted for that day.

Beside, if he passes this advanced certification exam, it can be his gift to her. 

He's going to be first in her class to ever pass the advanced exams after all.

Byleth only looked at him, as if expecting he'd give her something too like the rest of the Golden Deer did. When he didn't budge and only continued to smile at her, she sighed and pulled out the exam papers for him to work on.

He would glance at her every now and then, as she ate the cake Lysithea made for her, as she read a book.

Somehow, she looked upset.

Why though?

"Hey Teach." Claude finally said after an hour and half of working on the paper, resting his arms on the table. "Can I have some of that sweet?"

"Lysithea gave it to me."

"A small bite won't hurt."

"It's for me. Don't you have a gaggle of admirers right now? They didn't give you any?"

Claude stared at her, then looked around the empty classroom.

"I don't think I have any..?" He told her. Byleth only sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind. Are you done with your exam?"

"Yep. Easy peasy."

"If you fail this, I'll disown you as a Golden Deer."

"Teach, you can't disown a House Leader."

"Try me."

Claude clamped his mouth shut.

First, she looked upset. Now she's irritated.

What got into her?

Is it that time of the month?

Unlikely. She hasn't been complaining about a sore back for the past few days.

He stood there, waiting for her judgement regarding his exam grade. He didn't like the frown on her brow at some point, or the purse of her lips.

In any case, she doesn't have any power to disown a House Leader, right?

"Congratulations. You passed." Byleth finally announced, handing over his paper. "Starting today, you have access to the Sniper modules. Your lessons regarding this will start tomorrow."

Claude smiled widely at her. "Thanks, Teach!"

Byleth stood up, gathering her things. Claude started to reach out to help her but she shook her head.

"I can manage, Claude. Go have the rest of the day off."

He pouted at her, accompanying her out of the classroom. He took a couple of steps back when the students out in the courtyard converged towards Byleth.

Each of them clamoring to give their gift to her.

Claude was taken aback to see his fellow House Leaders among the crowd.

Dimitri looks like he gave Byleth a dagger. Or was it a short sword?

Edelgard gave Byleth a silk handkerchief of the highest quality.

Shrugging, he turned his heels and looked for his friends.

"So, Claude. What did you give to our dear Professor?" Hilda asked curiously as he sat down with them in the dining hall.

"I gave her the best grade on the very first advanced exam she held."

Hilda gave him a withering look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm starting advanced lessons tomo–"

"Claude, you're hopeless."

Silence.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Hilda's words haunted Claude until evening, as he looked over at Byleth.

Is the reason why she's having that mood swing is because she was expecting him to give her something? Since the others have given her a gift...

But...

Where should he look for a gift then? There's not enough time for shopping, and it will look insincere...

His ears pricked up when he heard Raphael's voice.

"I want to make something to send to my sister. Hilda, can you help me out again?"

Of course!

Anything handmade is a great gift.

But what can he make within a few hours?

He walked around, hoping to get an inspiration. He could have asked Hilda for help but he's afraid of the exchange she'd want for her services. He wonders how Raphael does it without getting scammed into helping Hilda into something.

"Oh, Claude." The Gatekeeper called his attention. "Students aren't allowed to go out of the Monastery at this hour."

The Golden Deer House Leader smiled at him. Well, he might not get anything out of him but it's worth a try.

"Hey, Gatekeeper. I wasn't really going out..." He sidled up to him. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'd be happy to be of service in any way."

"You have any ideas what to give to someone on a short notice? Something handmade."

The Gatekeeper thought for a moment. "You can melt some chocolates and put it in a mold."

Claude scrunched up his nose at that. "Some people already did that..."

"Well...I have one other idea but you might think it's below you, being a noble and all..."

"Wouldn't hurt to hear it."

"Back in my hometown, we used to make rings woven from grass and wild flowers. It's common to make flower crowns but rings signifies more."

"Won't it wilt away though? Takes out the meaning of everlasting promise if you ask me."

The Gatekeeper only chuckled. "I knew you'd say that...but the effort placed into weaving the grass and flowers into a ring symbolises the effort one would put into the relationship to make it last, as long as we're still alive."

Claude chewed on his lower lip, considering the Gatekeeper's words.

"How do one make a flower ring?"

"Oh, it's easy. Just pick a flower with a thin stem, snip the stem into three parts then braid it. You can discard the leaves, since it'll get in the way. After that, put it on a finger to get the right size, then use a thread or glue to form it fully."

Claude nodded, clapping the Gatekeeper on the shoulder. "If she ends up liking this, I'll treat you to something good."

"Oh, you don't have–"

"I insist." Claude told him firmly. "But first, I have to go to the greenhouse. Any flower recommendations?"

"Forget-me-nots have pretty blooms and the right size. You can make a ring with two or three of them on, since the stems would be sturdier."

Claude nodded again vigorously and he set off towards the greenhouse to make the said ring.

It took him a couple of tries to get it right, wasting a good chunk of flowers that enraged the greenhouse keeper. She helped him out after his fifth attempt to save her plants from him.

Flower ring finally in hand, Claude carefully went over to Byleth's room, knocking politely.

"Teach? You in there?" He called only to be met with silence.

Huh. Is she out? Or is she asleep already?

He knocked again.

"What are you doing here?" He heard her voice from behind him. He turned around with a smile, only for it to freeze when he saw her cheeks a little red.

He walked closer to her, getting a whiff of that alcoholic scent.

"How much did you drink?" He asked her, worried.

"I managed not to trip didn't I? I'm not that drunk. I know my limits. I'm no Manuela."

Claude grumbled, not happy with how testy she is with him. He escorted her to a nearby bench, sitting her down there. He madea quick trip into her room to get some water and made her drink it.

"Better?"

"No. Aren't you suppose to be resting already? You have rigorous training tomorrow after regular classes."

Pouting, Claude tried to soften her up with a hug. "Teach, are you upset that I didn't give you anything this morning?"

Byleth shrugged him off. "You think highly of yourself, Claude. You're only a student."

"I thought we were working it into something more?" He teased her. He backed away a little when Byleth glared at him.

"Yeesh. Don't be upset anymore..." He said as he gently took out the flower ring he made. Taking her hand, he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"I couldn't think of anything to give you. Everyone got you the same thing..."

Byleth stared at it, then up at him. Claude smiled at her, taking her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll work hard to make you proud of me. And be worthy of you."

Byleth opened her mouth to respond but Seteth's stern cough interrupted them.

"My ears didn't deceive me, didn't it? You two should know that intimate relationships between teacher and student isn't allowed."

The two of them jumped in surprise, looking at him.

"Seteth! It's not what you think!" Claude said defensively. "Well, not yet anyway..."

"Seteth, we're aware it's not allowed. But there's nothing wrong about making promises we intend to follow through, right? Today's the day Saint Cichol made his everlasting promise to Saint Cethleann's mother, didn't he? Or was it when he met his wife? Couldn't remember. Anyways, we're only honoring the day of his devoted proclamation by making our own."

Seteth's face took on different kind of expression.

Shock. Embarassment. Incredulity.

"What.. What is this nonsense..."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a member of the Church? Surely you know they dubbed today as some sort of token to Saint Cichol's devotion to his wife."

"How did you know about this date?"

"I'm not sure who found out about it. But it sounds like it's been going on for years... You really don't know it was being celebrated?"

Seteth struggled to compose himself. "I didn't think people would be...invested in his private life like this."

Claude hummed at that, with Byleth only staring up at Seteth.

"Claude?"

"Yeah, Teach?"

"Go to your room. It's late."

"You sound like my mother."

"We'll talk about this in another day."

"But–"

"I have to explain to Seteth what he has seen and heard. You're not helping with your smart mouth."

Claude looked at the two of them then shrugged. "Okay. You sober enough?"

"As I've said, I'm not a Manuela."

Claude stood up, gave Seteth a half bow and walked off to his room.

Today's not his day to be romantic.

**Extra** :

Once Claude cleared off the area, Byleth turned Seteth.

"You really didn't know about people celebrating your proposal to your late wife?"

"Shut it. And it wasn't a proposal. Nor is it the first time we met."

"It wasn't?"

"Today's suppose to be our wedding anniversary..." Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand how people learned about this..."

"Weren't you up to date about stuff?"

"I had other things in mind for the past few years and never thought of taking interest in minor celebrations people do..." Seteth shook his head. "How did they find out...I must look into this. I was certain there's no information about this in the books..."

Byleth watched him mutter to himself, amused.

"Was it Indech?" Seteth muttered. "It's impossible for Macuil to–"

"Hey Seteth?"

"What?"

"When you proposed to your wife, was it as sappy as Claude did?"

"Professor! To ask me about such thing–"

"It's probably the alcohol but I'm thoroughly enjoying watching you get flustered. Who knew you could make such expressions."


End file.
